Pequeñas historias de amor
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Un conjunto de cortas historias de cada una de las parejas relevantes de los orígenes y cazadores de sombras. Pasen y lean!
1. Pelea de cosquillas (clace)

**Vale, he decidido que por San Jorge voy a hacer una série de One-Shots, uno por parejas relevantes de la série de cazadores de sombras y los Orígenes. No se aún si los haré salteados, así que habrá que ver. Los iré colgando por día, desde hoy hasta que los acabe. Así, compenso no poder regalar una rosa a los lectores... jejejej.**

**AVISO: No actualizaré a menos que reciba una mínima de 10 reviews por cap, porque asumiré que no interesa.**

* * *

**Pelea de cosquillas**

Jace se acercó despacio por el suelo, a gatas. Se movía lentamente, como un guepardo, los hombros bajando y subiendo mientras se arrastraba. No quería hacer ruido y estropear su laborioso plan. Se recogió un par de mechones detrás de las orejas para que no le molestaran delante de los ojos, y continuó avanzando. Vio el cuerpecito menudo de Clary, dormida al sol de agosto en el jardín de la casa Herondale. Se habían ido de vacaciones a Gales mientras Jocelyn y Luke estaban de luna de miel, solos ellos dos. Jace ya era mayor de edad, y mientras la chica viajara con un adulto, todo iba bien. Él quería irse un tiempo a la mansión, buscar, indagar sobre su pasado, sobre quién era. Descubrir que la casa seguía allí solo había sido un incentivo más para hacerle viajar. En un principio iba a ir solo, pero cuando Clary le dijo que quería acompañarle, no le dijo que no. Lo único que había mencionado era que si su madre se enteraba, le mataría.

Y allí estaban, nadando entre su pasado.

Aunque no todo era trabajo. La tierna y húmeda hierba verde bajo él ayudaba a no hacer ruído. Se mordió el labio y sonrió cuando sintió que se le escapaba una risa. Controló su respiración para que ella no le oyera. No creía que durmiera muy profundamente. Llevaba una camiseta enroscada bajo el pecho y unos shorts para poder tomar el sol. Su pálida piel empezaba a ponerse roja. La sonrisa de Jace se hizo más amplia. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, se puso de pie sobre las rodillas, contemplándola un instante. Era espléndida, toda ella. Las pecas le resaltaban mucho más ahora, con el sol, y el cabello rojo estaba desparramado tras su cabeza en un abanico de fuego. Una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo por dentro, y respiró hondo. Aunque el fuego celestial ya no fuera tan intenso como al principio, si que era bastante desagradable. Engarfió los dedos, y se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado. Le pasó la boca muy suavemente por la línea áurea de su estómago, ascendiendo. Ella se removió, y empezó a abrir los ojos, y entonces él sonrió contra su piel.

-Jace, ¿qué...?-murmuró, todavía medio dormida.

Entonces él empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. Clary abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a retorcerse sobre la toalla donde estaba tendida, riendo.

-¡Jace, para ya... vamos!-intentaba decir Clary entre risas.

Él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella para tener mejor acceso a sus zonas sensibles. La pasó una mano a la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndole más cosquillas.

-A este juego... también puedo... jugar yo...

Clary enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y giraron, quedando Jace bajo ella. ya no estaban sobre la toalla, y Jace podía notar la humedad de la hierba mojada en la espalda, pero no dijo nada. Tenerla así, sobre él, tan juntos...no quería estropear eso. Le puso las manos en las caderas, y le acarició con suavidad la espalda con los pulgares.

- Te advierto que no tengo cosquillas. Soy un guerrero, y soy un hombre.

Clary sonrió, y se inclinó sobre él, mirándole los labios. Como le tentaba que hiciera eso... cada vez que lo miraba así le entraban ganas de besarla y no parar jamás. Se hundió en sus ojos verdes, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para besarla, olvidando el juego de las cosquillas y el frío en la espalda cuando notó una de las manos de Clary se deslizó por sus riñones hasta su espalda. Se estremeció de frio primero, y luego de algo más... No. Lo había encontrado.

Jace se retorció sobre si mismo bajo Clary, mientras se reía.

-¡Para! ¡Piedad, por el Ángel!

Se retorció durante un rato, hasta que Clary decidió que ya había sufrido bastante, y le soltó.

- ¿Conque a prueba de cosquillas, hum?-sonrió ella, moviendo la cabeza, apartándose el pelo a un lado, e inclinándose sobre él. Le rozó la punta de la nariz con la suya, respirando su aliento. Lo miró a los ojos, y Jace se quedó sin aliento. El verde de los ojos de Clary se había oscurecido ligeramente, y la pupila se le había dilatado un poco. Un ligera rubor le había cubierto las mejillas. Le acarició la cara. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, inconscientemente, deseando probarlos.

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?-murmuró Jace, pasándole el pulgar por la sien con suavidad. Su mano se deslizó bajo el cabello rojo fuego hasta la nuca de Clary, y la atrajo hacia él, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

Sus labios se encontraron, a penas un suave roce. Compartieron el aire que respiraban unos instantes, antes de que él decidiera volver a presionar su boca contra la de ella, con más fuerza ahora. le perfiló el contorno de los labios con la lengua, sintiendo como se estremecía, y la piel de la espalda se le ponía de gallina. Clary atrapó su labio inferior y tiró de él hacia atrás sin fuerza. Le coló las manos bajo la camisa negra de hilo, acariciando la piel surcada de cicatrices de antiguas batallas, y por las de antiguas Marcas. Jace aumentó la presión del beso, y los hizo girar de nuevo. Quedaron sobre la toalla. Se irguió un poco, sin dejar de besar a Clary, que se inclino hacia delante, persiguiendo sus labios, mientras él se quitaba la camisa mojada y llena de tierra, y la tiraba hacia atrás sin mirar.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre Clary, pero esta vez no busco sus labios, sino que deslizó la boca por la línea de su mandíbula y bajó hasta el cuello, dejando suaves besos de mariposa. No quería ir deprisa, quería disfrutar de la paz del campo, de la intimidad del valle, del espléndido día soleado... Ahora entendía por qué los Herondale habían construído allí su hogar. Aquel lugar era privado y abierto, incluso en aquel tiempo, donde la construcción masiva había conquistado la mayor parte de las parcelas de tierra verde sin edificar. Aquel era... un pequeño paraíso.

Besó la marca en forma de estrella del hombro de Clary, y luego volvió a su cuello, concretamente a la yugular. Ella le enterró las manos en el pelo, enredando los dedos entre las hebras rubias, y tirando de ellas hacia atrás sin demasiada fuerza, aplastando las puntas entre los dedos. Jace sentía que se iba, que su mente se deslizaba a un lugar mucho más lejano y agradable, más abstraído...

Jadeó y se incorporó de golpe, apartándose de Clary, con la respiración acelerada. Sentía los latidos rápidos como los de un colibrí de Clary bajo su mano, que descansaba sobre el corazón de ella. Sin entender que pasaba, la chica lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo de nuevo, con los labios hinchados y más rojos que antes. Él se apartó de ella lo justo para respirar, apoyando su frente en la de Clary cuando sintió un ramalazo de fuego rasgarlo por dentro.

- Pídeme... que pare-jadeó.

-¿Por qué...?

-Pídemelo-le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se incorporó sobre los codos, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

Jace cerró los ojos un instante, separándose de ella, y asintió cuando notó que el calor empezaba a remitir. Había sentido el fuego burbujear en su sangre, como si le hirvieran las venas.

- Estoy bien, es solo que... pensé que te iba a quemar-respondió. Abrió los ojos y se miró las manos. Estaba sentado en la toalla, frente a Clary-. Bueno, hemos batido un récord. Es lo que más hemos aguantado, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-De momento.

Jace se rió. Se tumbó, poniéndose un brazo sobre la cabeza, ya recuperado, y la envolvió con un brazo, arrastrándola hacia abajo con él. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y le golpeó el el pecho por asustarla. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y Clary se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Acarició con los dedos la herida sobre su corazón, la fea cicatriz vertical dónde lo habían atravesado Valentine y ella, y dónde, tiempo atrás, la Marca de Lilith había brillado roja y maligna. Distraída, le trazó suaves círculos sobre la piel.

-Jace-dijo. Lo oyó murmurar. Sonrió. No tenía que levantar la cabeza para saber que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Una de sus manos le acariciaba el pelo-. ¿Cuando tenemos que regresar?

-¿Cuando vuelven tus padres?-preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia. Clary sonrió. Había dicho "tus padres", y no "tu madre". Ya consideraba a Luke como su padre.

-El jueves que viene.

-Pues el Miércoles que viene-respondió él, resuelto-. No quiero que acaben con mi vida prematuramente. Aunque creo que sería Jocelyn quién me mataría. Luke se limitaría a dirigirme una dura mirada esperando que bajara la cabeza y admitiera que no volvería a pasar, cosa que yo no cumpliría.

Clary se rió, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la quietud que inspiraba aquel lugar, mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazóon de Jace y acompasaba su respiración a la del chico.

* * *

**Bueno, gente, esto es todo. La siguiente pareja será... Alec y Magnus! Ya sabéis, 10 reviews, o no hay malec... :)**


	2. Viaje sopresa (malec)

**NA: **** Bueno, he pasado olímpicamente de mi advertencia, y he publicado el malec con 5 reviews porque aqui la amiga shek me mataba si no colgaba nada nuevo, y como le tengo mucho apego a mi vida... en fin, no os aburro con mis rollos. Espero que el resultado de la presión por asesinato no sea tan mala como creo. Disfrutad! Y ya sabeis, solo tenéis que pinchar el botoncito azul y dejar un review, no hace falta que sea muy largo, solo pinchar... :)**

**Feliz malec!**

**MHG**

**Viaje sopresa**

Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados, vendados por una bufanda que Alec le había atado detrás de la cabeza. El nefilim había llegado por la mañana, y con una sonrisa, le había preguntado si le apetecería irse de vacaciones. Magnus había dicho que sí. La noche antes había acabado reventado de atender clientes quisquillosos, y se había pasado dos horas despotricando sobre la falta de consideración de la mayoría de los subterráneos.

- ¿Y si te pidiera que confiaras en mí, lo harías?-había preguntado Alec.

Magnus lo miró raro.

- Claro.

Así que ahí estaba, con los ojos vendados, y siendo arrastrado por el Ligthwood hacia delante. En más de una ocasión se había sentido tentado de usar sus poderes para "ver" a dónde lo llevaba, presa de una repentina curiosidad, pero intuyó que aquello era importante para Alec. Quería darle una sorpresa, y se lo estaba currando, así que no había razón para estropeárselo. Y, tenía que admitirlo, después de ochocientos años, le gustaba que le sorprendieran con pequeños detallitos, aunque parecieran no tener ninguna importancia. Aquellas eran las pequeñas cosas que le alegraban a uno el día, y que te hacían sentir especial. El que otra persona se preocupara de hacerte feliz, aún cuando se tratara de algo insignificante. Unos "te quiero. Quiero estar contigo" silenciosos, pero con más efecto que uno hablado. Cositas.

- No hagas trampas-lo reprendió Alec, cuando notó que el brujo respiraba en profundidad, intentando identificar algo en el aire que lo ubicara.

Magnus sonrió.

- Lo siento-le apretó la mano- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- ¡Chan, chan! Ya falta poco. Ten un poco de paciencia.

Magnus meneó la cabeza.

- He vivido durante ocho siglos. Si he aprendido algo, es a tener paciencia ¡Es la curiosidad lo que me mata!

Alec se rió, pero no dijo nada.

Magnus continuó caminando hacia el frente, guiado por la mano de Alec. De pronto, sintió la rotura espacial de un portal al ser atravesado, y tastabillo, a punto de caerse. Sin saber como lo había logrado, se estabilizó, y oyó el portal cerrarse tras él.

Notó como la tela cedía tras su cabeza, y sintió la luz chocar contra sus párpados cerrados, haciéndole cerrándolos con más fuerza. Parpadeó, y después abrió los ojos. Su corazón se detuvo un momento. Estaba en las ruinas del Machu Picchu, en la parte más alta del poblado. Al otro lado, al fondo del valle, las luz rojiza del atardecer despuntaba sobre las colinas, cambiando los colores. La última vez que había estado allí había sido tres siglos atrás, con Ragnor Fell. Las cejas se le arquearon. Habían echado a Magnus de Perú por hacer cosas que lo locales consideraban ofensivas en las líneas de Nazca. Desde siempre, había soñado con volver allí, pero nunca se había decidido.

Se volvió hacia Alec, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

- ¿Perú?-susurró.

Alec se encogió de hombros, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, bueno. Ayer estabas cansado, y siempre dices que te encantaría volver aquí…

Magnus dio un paso vacilante hacia delante, como para asegurarse de que estaban allí de verdad y que no era un sueño. Las sombras comenzaron a avanzar, buscando atrapar al sol, ahora rojo, que desaparecía en la línea del valle más y más deprisa.

- Alec, esto es…

- Anda, no pierdas el tiempo con palabrería cursi. Vamos a hacer turismo mientras podamos.

El nefilim se encaminó a la explanada verde en el centro del poblado, mirando a su alrededor con abierta curiosidad. El brujo lo siguió en silencio, admirando el añorado paisaje. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el terreno era completamente plano, echó a correr y saltó sobre la espada de Alec, agarrándose a su cuello.

El cazador de sombras soltó un gritito, sorprendido, y estuvo a punto de besar el suelo. Magnus se rió, y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No me las des. Estamos de incógnito. Representa que no deberíamos estar aquí. Bueno, que _no_ _deberías estar aquí_. He echado cálculos. Tenemos hasta las cinco de la mañana antes de que esto se empiece a llenar de gente y tengamos problemas.

Magnus se bajó de su espalda, claramente emocionado, y cogió a Alec de la mano, arrastrándolo tras él.

-Ven. Si tenemos la noche libre, quiero enseñarte algo.

Alec lo siguió. No había creído que aquello fuera algo que alegrara tanto al brujo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo viéndolo cansado y aburrido, tan perdido, que había querido hacer algo que lo animara aunque fuera un poco. Recordaba las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos después de la muerte de Max, y el apoyo del brujo. Estaba seguro que, de no haberle tenido junto a él, no lo habría superado del todo.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido de haber acertado.

Resultó que lo que Magnus quería enseñarle era un agujero cavado en una de las picudas montañas que rodeaban el poblado. El brujo metió las manos en el agujero, buscando algo que no encontró. Frustrado, empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, con las manos en las caderas, soltando chispas de colores por los dedos y las puntas erizadas de su pelo, murmurando por lo bajo. De pronto, se detuvo, dando un salto, y se agachó frente a una piedra musgosa. Alec, que lo había estado mirando, confuso por su comportamiento, y algo preocupado por la posibilidad de que la falta de aire por la altura del poblado le estuviera haciendo enloquecer, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que se ponía a cavar un hoyo al pie de la piedra con las manos, con cara de estar muy concentrado, y llenándose de tierra los pantalones que tanto lo gustaban.

Empezó a acercársele despacio, cuando el brujo se levantó de golpe, con una carcajada triunfal. Tenía una piedra oscura en forma de huevo en las manos, sucia de tierra. Chasqueó los dedos, y la tierra cayó de la piedra, dejándola limpia. Tenía un brillo oscuro, como si fuera azabache.

- Magnus, ¿eso es un huevo?-preguntó Alec.

- Mi querido nefilim, esto-dijo, plantándole la piedra ante la cara, tanto que Alec se quedó bizco mirándola-, es una _gash._ Un cristal de brujo. Ragnor y yo lo encontramos aquí la última vez, y lo escondimos antes de irnos. En el mercado negro, ¡esto vale su peso en oro! Ya verás. Mira.

Magnus se volvió a acercar a la hendidura en la montaña, y después de murmurar una serie de palabras sobre el huevo negro, lo dejó en el agujero, y se apartó, cruzándose de brazos, satisfecho. Alec se quedó mirando la piedra, completamente seguro de que Magnus se había vuelto loco y dispuesto a llevárselo de vuelta a casa cuando el huevo negro comenzó a iluminarse por dentro con una luz azulada. El fulgor se expandió poco a poco hasta que convirtió la piedra en una bombilla gigante y azul. Hubo una explosión de luz que obligó a Alec a cerrar los ojos….

…y cuando los abrió, se quedó con la boca abierta.

En el cielo nocturno peruano flotaba un manto de círculos brillantes que provenían de un único rayo que surgía del pico de la montaña. El lugar en el que Magnus había colocado el _gash_ era una chimenea.

- No te imaginas lo divertido que era esto. Fell y yo veníamos aquí cuando estábamos aburridos, y encendíamos esa cosa para que brillara como un proyector de bebés en el cielo. Al día siguiente, los rumores sobre invasiones alienígenas campaban libremente por la ciudad, y más tarde, por el mundo. Y solo por ver esas luces en el cielo-Magnus meneó la cabeza-. Qué simples son los mundanos.

-¿Vosotros fuisteis los que provocasteis los primeros rumores de invasiones alienígenas?

-Bueno, el famoso calendario maya no se escribió solo, ¿sabes?

Magnus se rió, pero no aclaró si habían sido los mayas que habían escrito el calendario que según el folclore popular anunciaba el fin del mundo el 21 de diciembre de 2012, o había sido él el que lo había hecho…

Magnus empezó a bajar la cumbre, dispuesto a aprovechar el resto de la noche.

- ¡Venga, Ligthwood! Nazca y sus líneas nos esperan!-gritó, emocionado.

- Magnus, ¿no piensas recoger eso?-el huevo seguía brillando en la colina, pero el brujo siguió caminando. Alec echó a correr tras él-. Mags, ¡espérame!

* * *

**Well, qué tal? ¿Bien, fatal, mal, catastrófico, calamitoso? Acepto críticas y sugerencias para el resto de one -shots de este fanfic. Y la próxima pareja será... ¡Isabelle y Simon! ESpero poder colgar el Sizzy dentro de 15 días (lo siento, tengo exámenes!) aprox. Un beso1 Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
